Current advances in mobile and wireless technology are making it easier to access multimedia contents anywhere and anytime. A multimedia content can include, but is not limited to, a video, a video segment, a keyframe, an image, a graph, a figure, a drawing, a picture, a text, a keyword, and other suitable contents. The cutting edge technology provides the possibility to watch multimedia contents on a small mobile device, which can be, but is not limited to, a PDA, a cell phone, a Tablet PC, a Pocket PC, and other suitable electronic devices. The small mobile device can utilize an associated input device such as a pen or a stylus to interact with a user. However, it is challenging to browse multimedia content on the small mobile device for a number of reasons. First, the small screen area of such device restricts the amount of multimedia content that can be displayed; Second, user interaction tends to be more tedious on the small mobile device, and the limited responsiveness of the current generation of such devices is another source of aggravation; Third, due to bandwidth and performance issues, it is necessary to carefully select the portions of the multimedia content to transmit over a network. Furthermore, despite the high portability and flexibility of the small mobile devices serving as mobile multimedia terminals, how they handle and process multimedia contents huge in term of number of bytes generally is a big challenge, because the resources of these small mobile devices are potentially limited.